Do outro lado do Portal
by mizzzmorgan
Summary: Como seria a vida de Edward se ele jamais voltasse para seu mundo quando atravessou o Portal para uma Alemanha na 1ª Guerra Mundial? Ecos de sua família estão em todos os lugares, principalmente em sua filha mais nova, Sarah.


**[Kunish Alchemist] por:** **Mizzz³.**  
**Cenário:** Full Metal Alchemist de Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Classificação:** 15 anos (violência e morte) .  
**Tamanho: **Médio (4.332 palavras)  
**Status:** Completa.  
**Resumo:** O que seria a vida de Edward Elric após os acontecimentos do final do anime? **Uma vida feita em uma Berlim de 1944.**

**O que achou desta Fanfic? Mande um comentário para **** – esta fanfic foi extraída do site .**

_Daiji na mono wa itsudatte Nakushite kara kizukuyo_

Você só percebe o que é importante pra você após ter perdido

" – _Você não ama esse ar da noite...? É como se mantivéssemos uma ligação com o sobrenatural..._

_- Nem tanto assim..._

_- Mas é tão intenso que às vezes acho que existe outro universo só pra nós... Um lugar no espaço que ninguém possa atingir... Não concorda?_

_- E-eu não saberia dizer..._

_- Já pensou se conseguíssemos atravessar essa barreira?_

_- Ninguém nunca tentou, irmãzinha... Não vamos fazer a coisa errada novamente..._

_- Ora, por que não? Papi sempre disse que temos muito o que pesquisar..._

_- E Papi prefere ficar no Quartel com aqueles soldados..._

_- Não diga isso... Eles podem escutar..._

_- Não me importo... Estou com você, posso tudo! *som de risadas infantis*_"

" – _Registro número 112 do dia 15 de novembro de 1945. Delegação de Auschwitz, Sub-Tenente Coronel Straussliech. Informo ao meu comandante Coronel Forw que a contagem de corpos diminuiu durante a noite de terça feira desta semana. O desaparecimento é investigado pela departamento de Investigações Secretas do Fuhrer, 3 agentes vindos de Berlin comandam a operação e já entraram em processo de interrogatório com os presos suspeitos de tal crime. Dois deles estão comunados àquela sociedade secreta descoberta no Sul de Berlin, a criança foi sedada e colocada na cela especial. Uma explosão ocorreu às duas da manhã daquela noite e destruiu parte das instalações dos soldados. Todos morreram, por sorte eu estava na inspeção de alguns galpões e descobri o plano do mais velho_."

- Parado aí, velho maluco! – gritou um soldado suando frio e tremendo com seu fuzil AR-15. Edward Elric simplesmente sorriu e bateu as mãos uma na outra, logo um círculo de transmutação alquímica surgiu entre ele e o soldado. Um ser disforme desmembrou-se do chão de terra do pátio externo, perto da grade eletrificada, avançou contra o soldado e o fez correr em direção oposta a da grade.

- Vocês e suas armas... – disse Elric um pouco desapontado. – Todos reagem sempre da mesma maneira... – e depois olhou para um barracão de ferramentas. – Sarah, você está bem? – ele perguntou para o ser disforme, logo a terra e escombros caíram, revelaram um rosto infantil de uma menina de olhos cinzentos. Ela sorriu com esperteza e apontou para o barracão de ferramentas.

- Tudo pronto Papi! Manda a ver! – ela deu um sinal de okay com a mão machucada.

- Agora vão ver porque me chamavam de Alquimista de Aço... – ele se concentrou por alguns momentos e o ar pareceu esquentar ao seu redor, o vapor cobriu seus pés e logo o brilho de um outro círculo de transmutação apareceu ao redor de toda extensão de Auschwitz, a mais conhecida fábrica de matar judeus e inimigos do Exército Alemão na Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- F****-se alemães filhos de uma p***!!! – gritou a garota visivelmente bêbada no quarteirão judeu no centro de Berlim, ali virara uma completa desordem e entulhos. O Exército Russo invadiu a Capital no começo do mês e destruiria tudo que os nazistas edificaram. Tudo, até mesmo o Museu e a Biblioteca. Edward Elric bufava impaciente em cima dos escombros da biblioteca.

- Malditos sejam vocês... Olha só pra isso! Tanto lugar para bombardearem e justo a minha fonte de pesquisa?! Pra onde eu vou agora?! – ele vociferava e pulava sobre os escombros. – Sarah Kunish Elric! Saia do meio da rua! Podem te ver, sua peste! E venha me ajudar aqui com os livros que restaram, oras!

- Já tou saindo velho chato! – ela disse mandando a língua para o pai. Ela segurou bem a garrafa de vodka barata que conseguira com os soldados russos e despejou no chão. – Tudo eu... Tudo eu... Sarah faça isso, Sarah faça aquilo... Nem mamãe é tão chata assim...

- Lave essa boca quando for falar de tua mãe menina... Me ajude aqui com esse pedaço... – ele disse para ela, havia um grande bloco de concreto e ferro debaixo de uma visível prateleira de madeira.

- Chato de galocha... – ela terminou de desenhar o seu círculo com a vodka e abaixou-se para fazer a transmutação. O chão tremeu por alguns instantes e o bloco maciço se esfarelou em poucos segundos, debaixo havia alguns livros lacrados e os escombros da prateleira.

- Minha prateleira favorita...

- Que não seja daquele ridículo polonês, eu fico feliz...

- Não fale assim mal do amigo do papai...

- Amigo...? Ele era maluco!

- Bem, graças a ele, descobri que não vou para o Inferno...

- Oh sim, grande coisa...! – ela suspirou para si mesma e saiu do seu lugar.

- Aonde pensa que vai?! – o pai perguntou preocupado e com os livros debaixo do braço.

- Pegar a mamãe...

Em algum galpão escondido no sul do centro da Capital.

- Andou bebendo de novo, Sarah...?

- Ah mãe... Impressão sua...? – a garota ficou ruborizada e tentou disfarçar saindo de fininho, Edward a pegou pelo cangote e a colocou na frente da mãe novamente.

- É esse o exemplo que você quer dar aos seus irmãos...? – a mãe moveu-se ligeiramente na cadeira de rodas e deu meia-volta, o filho mais novo Alphonse, chorava de fome.

- Pô mutter... Não precisa ser exagerada...

- Sarah está bêbada que nem os alemães! – gritou Jacob, o segundo mais velho, Catarina a irmã mais velha estava no fundo da cena mordendo um pano de prato. Alphonse, o primogênito, arrumava o motor do carro da família, roubado dos nazistas antes de Edward, Alphonse e Sarah serem capturados pelos nazistas 7 meses atrás.

- Cale a boca, Jacob! – ela protestou, Catarina a puxou pela orelha e a arrastou até a banheira.

- Agora vamos tratar de você...

- Eu estou bem!

- Você está pálida e magrinha! – disse Catarina já com o sabão e um escovão.

Chorando sozinha no canto do galpão. As mãos doendo, faixas ensangüentadas em ambas as mãos, Edward Elric olhava a filha com um cenho franzido.

- Você consegue ser mais idiota que Jacob...

- Obrigada velho chato...

- Não vai adiantar nada tatuar esses círculos nas mãos... vai acabar é estourando suas mãos...

- Você disse que...

- Que sim, teríamos mais chance de formar um círculo de transmutação juntos se você dominasse o poder da telecinesia... Mas você é nova Sarah, não pode exagerar nas tentativas...

- O senhor era bem forte com a minha idade... – Ed sorriu e esfregou as mãos da filha, a sua mão direita era de madeira bruta entalhada, mas estranhamente se movimentada conforme os movimentos que Edward queria. Ele afagou os cabelos claros da filha e puxou um pouco sua orelha, ela gemeu de dor e escondeu o rosto.

- Mas o que foi...?

- Catarina... Ela disse par eu não usar mais a magia...

- E pelo jeito ela andou batendo em você... Deixe-me ver... – ele pediu e ela mostrou as costas, estavam marcadas em vermelhidão. – Sarah... Você precisa entender...

- Por que ela me trata assim...? Ela não briga com Aru!

- É porque Aru é o irmão mais velho, sabe o que faz, agora você...

- Eu não sei o que faço né Papi...? Eu nunca sei... – ela levantou-se e recolheu as faixas do chão, cobriu os punhos como pode e olhou o pai por cima. – Mas quem descobriu a porcaria do barracão de ferramentas fui eu...! – e ela saiu correndo para seu dormitório.

" – A lei da Troca Equivalente. A lei que rege a Alquimia e a Natureza. Nada pode ser conseguido sem sacrifícios, você precisa apresentar algo de igual valor para ganhar alguma coisa. E alguém provou que isso estava errado desde o começo."

- Okay... – folheando o grosso livro de Alquimia que escrevera desde novo. – Qual é o Principio da Água?

- 2/4 de Hidrogênio, 1/4 de Oxigênio e ¼ de outros materiais como sais minerais, sódio e ferro...

- E você como Alquimista Cinética faria o quê...? – Elric olhou por cima do livro amarelado pelo tempo, a filha sentou-se em posição pensativa.

- Pegaria o oxigênio e transformaria em... fogo...? – Elric fez um não. Ela bufou impaciente, assim como ele fazia. A mãe dela, Andréas, observava os dois enquanto preparava um bolo de frutas para o Natal. Catarina ajudava a mãe nos afazeres e Alphonse ensinava Jacob a trocar as fraldas de Nicholas.

- Tenta de novo...

- Ta, ahn... Se estou disposta alquimicamente a telecinesia, eu posso... ahn... manipular a quantidade de ferro e... ahn... Eu... – e abaixando a cabeça. – Ai, desisto...!!!

- Olha lá o que fala! – Elric bateu como livro na cabeça dela.

- Ai, velho chato! Calma!

- Vê se pensa direito sua idiota!

- Idiota é a...

- Olha a boca! – Faça um círculo agora!

- Velho chato e rabugento! – ela gritou de volta e aprontou seu círculo com um pouco de água, suas mãos machucadas ficaram úmidas e ela sentiu ardência nos pulsos. Estalou os dedos e abaixou-se para ativar o círculo. Sentiu algo diferente desta vez e pensou em ouvir uma vozinha conhecida em seus ouvidos, era como estar lidando com algo maior, um poder maior, a umidade nas mãos secara e deixara apenas uma marca de algo que ela não identificava o quê, mas sabia que era maleável e infinita. Estendeu as mãos para o chão empoeirado e viu que a coisa maleável e infinita tomava conta de todo galpão, principalmente ali na poeira. Os fragmentos de terra, cimento e pedrinhas bailaram no ar formando algo indefinido, logo tomou a forma de um homem corpulento. Logo ele deu um tchauzinho para Edward e desintegrou-se. Sarah caiu desmaiada no chão e foi acudida por Catarina e sua mãe.

- Minha filha! Edward, o que você fez...?! – Elric estava pasmado com o novo poder da garota. Sabia da teoria, escrevera a teoria, mas nunca soubera praticá-la e eis ali sua filha controlando a cinética das coisas. Todas as coisas. E formara uma imagem fiel de seu irmão mais novo, Alphonse, enquanto armadura viva. Abriu um sorriso enorme e enlaçou a esposa na cadeira, a levantou com cuidado e a beijou calorosamente.

- Eca!!! – reclamou Jacob com nojo, Catarina ficou ruborizada e continuou a reanimar sua irmã desfalecida, Alphonse II tateou o círculo feito de água e as mãos da irmã.

- Hidrogênio mais ferro são substâncias cristalizadas, um leve e outro denso. Tentar junta-los ativa mudança da estrutura de qualquer tipo de objeto se aliados a uma alquimia exata. Sem explosões ou mudanças de estado, mas a própria cinética do objeto em suas mãos. – disse Alphonse, Catarina pegou a caixinha de primeiros socorros e viu os machucados nas mãos da irmã.

Andréas Kunish sempre fora uma bela moça. Dotada de boa inteligência e belos sonhos. Sonhava demais com mundos exteriores, mundos de fantasia e cavaleiros em armaduras que protegiam o povo e derrotavam os vilões. Amara um na infância por muito tempo. Ele era um feiticeiro muito trapalhão e esquentado, viajava com seu golem de ferro pelas terras distantes e estava a procura da Pedra Filosofal. O feiticeiro conseguiu o que queria, mas não tudo que desejava.

Logo cresceu, o mundo dos sonhos ficou com sua mocidade e aos 19 anos no meio de uma guerra irracional, Andréas achou seu feiticeiro caído em uma esquina da ResistaSS ao Terror, o quartel-general dos rebeldes contra o exército Nazista.

Claro que os meses seguintes foram feitos de fragmentos e poucas palavras, mas era mesmo o feiticeiro. Explodira um comboio de soldados e fizera suas armas derreterem em um piscar de olhos. A primeira pergunta que ela fez ao encontrar Edward Elric foi:

" – _Onde está seu irmão mais novo...?"_

E Edward chorou. Pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo sem chorar, na sua busca incessante para voltar ao seu mundo, atravessar Portal da Alquimia e voltar para casa. Voltar para seu irmão Alphonse. Ela cuidou de Elric, deu comida e fortaleceu seu coração com sorrisos e gestos carinhosos. O primeiro beijo do casal foi no Ano Novo de 1921 e Edward ficou muito constrangido com seu braço de madeira. Ela o aninhou na cama do casal (Pois se casaram em segredo com a benção de um rabino do bairro judeu) e beijou suas mãos, agradecendo a Deus pelo dia em que o encontrara. Edward não entendera de imediato, mas quando percebeu que a prodigiosa jovem sabia muito bem entalhar em madeira e consertar relógios, ele teve o pressentimento que já a conhecia de algum lugar... Um lugar esquecido e familiar...

Ela entalhou um belo braço de madeira bruta para ele e mais alguns que o ajudavam nas tarefas diárias, ele era conserta-tudo e pedreiro, conseguira um emprego com os judeus em Berlim e às vezes viajava com ela para Londres para verem o túmulo do pai dele. Na última viagem voltaram para uma Berlin arrasada pelo nazismo. Seus pais mandados para campos de concentração e sua irmãzinha Nadia sobrevivia como prostituta na Polônia. Última vez que viu a família reunida fora há muito tempo.

" – _Eu te amo Winry..."_ – disse ele na lua-de-mel, e apesar de errar o nome da esposa, Andréas não se sentiu ofendida. O nome parecia estar entranhado dentro de si desde muito tempo. Desde que conhecera seu feiticeiro de aço nos seus sonhos.

Catarina não gostava de livros. Livros retiraram seu grande amor de sua vida. Intelectual da Universidade de Berlin, fuzilado em praça pública por gritar "Viva a liberdade!!!" Ferdi fora seu primeiro e único amor. Fugiriam da Alemanha no começo do ano e comprariam sua entrada em Londres. Ela era uma estudante colegial muito aplicada e desejava seguir a Medicina, mas ao ver o corpo sem vida de seu amado na escadaria da Universidade, preferiu renunciar a vida e esperar a morte chegar a sua porta.

Então chegou Nicholas.

Ela fizera o parto do próprio irmão mais novo, com ajuda de Alphonse e a pequena Sarah. Os feiticeiros da família fizeram tudo que ela pedira e mais, deram segurança e esterilizaram as ferramentas que ela usou para o parto. A mãe agradeceu a vida de Nicholas à irmã e ela o batizou. Desde então tomara gosto à vida dos irmãos, em especial a Sarah, tão levada e prodigiosa como a mãe.

Batia na irmã por amor, sentia revolta por ela se dedicar tanto à leitura e a feitiçaria, odiava quando ela fazia certas coisas querendo se mostrar superior aos outros. Odiava mais ainda quando via que Sarah não era mais uma criança e alimentava um sentimento de repúdio por ela. Catarina chorava todas as noites. Por falta do seu amor, por falta do amor de alguém. Pelo repúdio de Sarah, pelos sonhos desmedidos de Alphonse, pela negligencia do pai e mãe. Queria morrer, mas ao acordar em uma noite de terça-feira com uma explosão no quarteirão abaixo do galpão escondido onde moravam, ela descobriu que teria que viver.

Viver e retirar a mãe e irmão debaixo dos escombros.

Sarah dormia muito de dia. Sua vida era solitária e noturna. Gostava de espiar a luz das estrelas e dar uma escapada para ver os soldados alemães e russos atirarem uns nos outros como se fossem um bando de animais selvagens. Era assim que Sarah via a Guerra. Um bando de animais selvagens dotados de pouca inteligência, um fuzil nas mãos e muitas balas para serem gastas até que todos morressem nas ruas de Berlim. Na melhor das hipóteses, o grande chefe lá com nome de Fuhrer iria morrer de tanto susto, já que agora os animais russos descobriram que pólvora faz muito estrago. Havia também aqueles animais de Londres, mais mansos e educados. Seus soldados tomavam chá de alguma coisa toda vez que batia 5 horas da tarde, não importava se estavam em meio ao combate, se retiravam para seus detritos e tomavam chá. Os franceses eram calorosos e apaixonados com sangue. Sentiam cheiro de feridos e mortos há quilômetros e sabiam muito bem onde mirar suas armas. Simpatizava mais com estes. Pelo menos usavam um pouco da Alquimia dentro de cada ser humano para descobrirem seus inimigos.

Qual é o grande segredo do mundo Sarah?

Matar e ser morto. O modo mais fácil de chegar ao outro plano ou voltar à matéria original do Princípio. Se havia Troca Equivalente durante o processo, nunca se saberia, mas logo iria descobrir.

Animais selvagens e suas armas. Animais mais inteligentes que descobriram que ela e seu pai poderiam manipular todo tipo de matéria. Alcunhados de feiticeiros, jogados em um campo de concentração, mas no final encontraram o irmão perdido em Auschwitz. Por pouco não desvendaram a matéria que invadia as câmaras de gás. Salvaram poucos de seus companheiros de resistência na RSST, poucas pistas para descobrir outros como ela. Seu pai estava ficando cansado de tanta briga e se quisesse extinguia aquele conflito em segundos, mas a lei prevalente da Alquimia era a principal pedra no caminho dos Elric. Troca Equivalente.

Para findar o conflito teria que sacrificar algo. E esse algo seria ela e Alphonse, Catarina, Nicholas e Jacob. Sua mãe já havia pagado seu preço pela Troca, duas pernas sadias esmagadas pelo bombardeio em Berlim.

O que será que a mãe pedira em troca das duas pernas? Ela imaginou isso ao ver Catarina culpa-la pelo desastre. Catarina sempre fazia isso, a deixava em posição acuada, seu corpo e mente eram humilhados cada vez que vinham palavras da irmã mais velha. Alphonse não fazia nada, era um malandro esperto que preferia testar sua Alquimia nos soldados a se importar com a irmã seriamente surrada no canto do galpão. Papai e mamãe pareciam não ver e Jacob debochava pelas marcas vermelhas nas costas e pernas. Aquele olho roxo aos 12 anos foi o cúmulo. Transmutou o braço da irmã em algo grotesco por alguns minutos e Catarina horrorizou-se com a cena. Sarah riu pela tarde inteira e castigo até o final do mês. Sem Alquimia, sem lições de casa, sem escapadas. A febre veio, a tosse veio, coceira no pescoço e mãos e os olhos amarelados. Era a maldita doença que os alemães testaram no bairro judeu, alastrou em menos de uma noite por todos os lugares.

Ela gastou sua energia com o pequeno Nicholas, o protegeu em um casulo de pura energia cinética para ele não pegar a tal doença. Jacob ficou mal e espirrava sangue, Papai não fora tão afetado, mas mamãe piorou. Alphonse fora buscar um médico e remédios, Papi curava Mamãe a cada noite. Logo Catarina espirrou sangue também e Sarah não a envolveu em casulo algum, deixou a irmã mais velha se esvair na doença. Sorria secretamente quando Catarina tossia gravemente.

E com esses sentimentos de rancor, dúvida e curiosidade, Sarah Kunish Elric adormeceu sem acordar em um dia crítico na História de Berlim, quando o batalhão nazista foi dizimado pelas Forças Aliadas.

Quando acordou viu um grande portal. E milhares de pessoas passavam por ele sem terem escolha. Como marionetes sendo puxadas por um fio invisível e infinito. Ela se recusou a ir, mas depois o fio prendeu-se as suas memórias e as suas pernas. E ela foi seguindo a grande multidão, adentrou ao grande Portal e foi envolvida por pequenos rostos de bebês deformados, cordões umbilicais em decomposição e pela escuridão.

O último grito de Sarah foi sufocado por um líquido meio rosado e viscoso, que a afogou imediatamente ao ver o que tinha do outro lado do Portal.

Edward Elric ainda estava bem acordado quando lembrou de sua primeira aventura como irmão Alphonse na Cidade Central. Vivera cerca de 4 meses com o Dr. Tucker para presenciar o que a Ciência tem mais de podre nos corações dos humanos enlouquecidos. Lembrou de como a Quimera/Nina havia chamado seu nome, o focinho gelado de Alexander, o ex-cachorro, transmutado com o corpo da menininha de apenas 4 anos, em sua mão, a vontade de matar Tucker sem piedade e estraçalhar seu corpo. Como Alphonse se ajoelhou para dizer a ex-menina que aquela não era hora de brincar. E a confissão de Al após saírem daquele inferno era que por não possuir corpo, ele não sentia o mesmo senso de justiça, a mesma raiva, a mesma sede de vingança. Não sentia, e isso magoou Ed por muito tempo. Foi incapaz de salvar Nina de um ser tão inescrupuloso quanto Tucker, não poderia mais salva-la. E quando ele reapareceu com um homúnculus crescido da pequena menina, Edward quis vomitar suas entranhas.

A insanidade era algo horrendo para seu entendimento.

Ainda na sua cama de campanha, enlaçando sua esposa Andréas pela cintura e sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos empoeirados, ele lembrou como era Nina. O abraço que ela dava nele era diferente dos demais, era um menino de 12 anos, sabia que carinho por meninas menores era seu fraco, já que tinha o ímpeto de sempre querer cuidar e proteger os mais fracos. Nina era assim, dava vontade de agarrá-la e não soltar jamais, de abraçá-la até que ela adormecesse em seus braços, coloca-la na cama e dizer-lhe: "Boa noite, Nina" só para ela responder: "Boa noite, irmãozão..."

Era isso que sentia por Nina.

Após os eventos horríveis que aconteceram na mansão de Tucker, ele segurou-se para não admitir que errara. Errara com o irmão, com Nina, não era poderoso o suficiente para proteger os dois. De proteger a mãe. Sua mãe, a única razão que o mantinha vivo até então. 4 anos sofridos ao lado do irmão alojado em uma armadura de ferro, Alphonse não sentia, não julgava mais pelos sentimentos, mas pelas circunstâncias. Ele não via mais a realidade com o coração. E Edward chorava escondido por isso. Era só uma criança tola querendo ser adulto antes da hora.

- "Nunca mais deixarei isso acontecer... Nunca..." – ele prometeu a si mesmo ali naquele beco cheio de marcas da destruição completa de Nina/Alexander. Combustão espontânea alquímica. Alguém fizera isso com ela. Se foi a salvação ou um crime, nem mesmo Ed poderia dizer. Queria vingança, queria espatifar a cabeça do indivíduo que matara sua pequena Nina. Mas infelizmente ao olhar Alphonse naquela armadura e ouvi-lo confessar que não sentia mais as coisas por não ter um corpo, fazia Ed querer mais e mais a Pedra Filosofal. Mais apressar sua ruína.

" – Boa noite irmãozão..." – ouviu nitidamente ali perto e ao virar na sua estreita cama, viu sua filha Sarah abraçando Alphonse, seu primogênito. O rapaz estava avidamente cuidando da irmã desde que ela contraíra a mesma doença da mãe, Jacob e Catarina. Levantou da sua cama e cobriu a esposa com carinho, foi caminhando lentamente até chegar à cama de Sarah. Ela não dormia. Roía a unha com uma cara descontraída. Os olhos injetados de sangue e olheiras fundas, a pele estava pálida e com manchas vermelhas de tanto a garota se coçar. Nina. Quimera. "Irmãozão". Beco. Sangue. Nina.

- Sarah, está dormindo?

- Não Papi...

- Está sentindo alguma dor?

- Um pouco aqui, Papi... – apontando para a cabeça.

- Deixe-me ver então... – ele tocou na testa quente da garota e verificou sua pulsação. Febre. – Você precisa agüentar essa hein? Temos algumas lições amanhã, não é? – a menina coçou levemente o pescoço e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro fino.

- Prometo estar bem acordada amanhã, Papi...

- Ah, isso eu duvido! Você sempre fica perambulando feito zumbi depois que acorda...

- Eu não! – ela protestou e um acesso de tosse veio, perturbando seu corpo miúdo e fragilizado, Ed tentou apaziguar a dor da filha, mas dessa vez foi Jacob que começou a tossir. O barulho alertou Catarina e Andréas, que levantaram para acolher o menino. Alphonse já estava pronto para atender qualquer um. Sarah apenas olhou de lado para a cama do irmão e sorriu tristemente para o pai confuso.

- Sarah, eu...

- Tudo bem, Papi... Estou bem melhor agora... Jacob precisa de você...

- B-boa noite Sarah... – ele disse ao cobri-la com o lençol remendado.

- Boa noite paizão... – e Edward parou naquele mesmo instante pensando que tivesse ouvido a voz de Nina novamente. Fechou os olhos e viu o rostinho redondo da garotinha com seu lindo sorriso: "Irmãozão!" ela o chamava, e ele se sentia o garoto mais importante do mundo naquele momento.

Foi a primeira vez que ouvira sua filha o chamando de paizão.

Catarina tossiu levemente e se certificou que a água do chá estava quente. Pediu Alphonse para cutucar Jacob e Sarah para o café da manhã, mas sua mãe já saíra da cama para fazer as tarefas e acordar os irmãos. O pai estava lá fora roubando alguma comida e negociar com os soldados por uma sopa mais recheada ou um pão. Ouviu a mãe chamar Sarah umas duas vezes, a menina sempre fazia isso. Fingia não escutar para não ter que se levantar da cama. Por algum motivo estranho que Catarina não conhecia ainda, a mãe continuou chamando sem obter resposta. E chamou pela quinta vez e sacudiu a garota com as duas mãos em seu corpinho. Logo Andréas estava caída no chão pela agitação das sacudidelas e chorava.

- Mãe! O que houve? – perguntou ela ao chegar perto da cama e ajudar a mãe a levantar e voltar para a cadeira de rodas.

- Ela não quer... não quer responder, Catarina... Faça alguma coisa...!

- Sarah Kunish, pare de brincadeira! Está assustando a mamãe! – ela gritou com autoridade e recebeu o silêncio em resposta. Retirou os lençóis de cima da menina e constatou que Sarah não mais respirava. O silêncio e a rigidez da morte haviam atingido a menina no meio da noite, sem nenhum deles perceber, sem que pudessem fazer nada. Andréas gritou em desespero, o que chamou atenção de Alphonse e do pequeno Jacob. Edward, que estava ali perto, correu com velocidade com suas sacolas de comida e abriu a porta do galpão com um chute. O eco transitou pelo espaço por alguns segundos e ele não pôde conter as lágrimas. Ouvira novamente Nina chamá-lo em sonhos naquela noite e agora não ouviria mais sua filha.


End file.
